Beautiful night
by A Voice In The Wind
Summary: Sometimes the one you love is sitting right in front of you it just takes sometime to realise this. KiraXathrun fic some yaoi bits read and review. First story of mine on here!
1. Chapter 1

Okay well this is my first story so please no flaming….or bashing but I'd like good criticism. Anyways Read and Review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark and stormy night it was the worst that Orb had seen. The damage that had resulted had been worst the even the drop Junius 7 one earth. Athrun sat in his room in on the plants watching the news. Athrun started freaking out his thoughts leading him to worry even more so.

So Athrun decided while Kira would still have power he would call. Athrun dialed Kira's number but got no answer. Athrun calmly sat down and waited suddenly the phone rang and Athrun fell off the couch. Athrun quickly grabbed the phone and thought to himself Kira I hope it's you are you ok. On the other end he heard Kira's voice he sounded like a scared little child.

"Kira are you alright, you sound upset" Athrun asked with a huge hint of concern in his voice unable to voice the true reason that he was worried about his close friend.  
"I'm ok really I'm just a bit...scared" Kira answered his voice carrying more then just a hint of fear.  
"Well then Kira if you're scared why you don't come over and stay with me for a while here at the Plants there is no storm over here" Athrun said trying to calm Kira the best he could but at the same time he was hopeful.

"Athrun are you sure about this?" Kira asked his tone still a bit taken back  
Athrun mentally smiled and repiled" I'm positive so what do you think?"  
"Alright I'll come over but how am I going to get there?"Kira asked a bit afraid athrun would change his mind about things.

"I'll come get you Kira hold on tight till I get there ok?" Athrun replied quickly  
"alright but Athrun" Kira started but stopped  
"yes Kira" Athrun asked silently in wonder  
"becareful alright" Kira answered  
"yes of course be right there" Athrun said as he hung up the phone.

Athrun ran over and knocked upon Kira's front door Kira came running to the door hugging the then soaked Athrun. Athrun smiled and said "go get your stuff we won't be back here for a while."

Kira nodded and ran back inside to go get his stuff

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Short first chapter I know but updates will be soon


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update more on the way I'm in the middle of mid-terms at the moment so I won't be updating as often. Thanks to pgsmrocks and Revolution V for reviewing!

Athrun rushed over to Kira as he walked out his front door struggling with his umbrella looking up he sees Athrun holding his umbrella over him. Kira smiled up at Athrun his lavender eyes lighted with a crack of lighting leaving Kira shaking. The rain started to pour ferociously all around then.

Athrun noticed his best friend shaking knowing Kira better then anyone else Athrun brought Kira into a tight embrace leaving the shaken boy speechless. Athrun spoke before Kira could say anything " We should head over to my house quickly before we get too wet"

Kira nodded blankly staring at the bleak wet road in front of him. Kira slowly reached for Athrun's hand. Holding his hand Kira blushed a bright crimson red, Leaving Athrun with a similar shade of red.

**- Minutes later-**

Athrun and Kira Athrun arrive home both soaking wet. Athrun smiles locking the door behind him looking at Kira he blushed turned around looking the other way around "you should change into some other clothes then come get warmed up down here alright?"

Kira smiled then nodded grabbing a shirt and some pants from his bag and headed up stairs to get changed. Kira blinked he had forgotten this is Athrun's new house . "Um Athrun Which way is the spare bedroom" Kira asked a flustered tone noticeable in his voice.

"Down the hallway to the left second door." Athrun called back to him.

"Thanks" Kira called back heading in the bathroom, once changed Kira headed downstairs to see Athrun sitting by the fire.

Kira walked down sat beside Athrun smiling at his friend "alright what now?" Kira asked randomly. Athrun wrapped his arms around Kira "well you can go home in this storm so I guess you'll be staying here for the night.

End of chapter 2 - I know so many short chapters that only means I'll keep updating. Every time I get one new review I'll write a new chapter. !

R&R Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

smilesback with another addition to the story hears cheering in the background A huge thanks goes out to Furin-a for their review Gives A big thankies to them I'm writing a new chapter every review. Please remember if you Reviewing be polite criticism is very welcome BUT

NO FLAMING! Thank you Read and review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kira: Does this mean another Chapter?

Athrun: yes Kira no please come back to bed

Kira: blush okay!

Yzak-lover125: Damn their at it again!!!!hears random laugher and noise upstairs Anyways I shall continue with the story will they play.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kira had fallen asleep in his best friends hug he started to wonder if he like Athrun more then just a friend. Athrun looked into the fire very sure about his feelings he smiled at the younger boy in his arms. He blush furiously as he moved so that their lips were little then inches apart.

Watching Kira in the light of the fire Athrun smiled finally pressing his lips against Kira's waking the brunette. Athrun watched as Kira's lavender eyes turned from a look of shock to slowly letting his eyes drift shut.

Athrun pulled away hesitating wanting to still hold him but he had no clue how Kira was feeling about this. Kira looked at Athrun and pouted "Why did you pull away so quickly?"

Now it was Athrun's turn to look surprised "Kira..."

Kira smiled and pressed one of his slender fingers to Athrun's mouth. Smiling Kira pulled Athrun into a kiss a gentle but warm kiss.

When Kira pulled away Athrun was left panting Kira grinned when he hear a Athrun whine.

"What?" Kira asked quite cheerfully after all this was Athrun he was with his Athrun the one That he had cared about since they were kids.

Athrun smiling pulling Kira back to him quietly whispering to him " Nothing nothing"

Kira had a grin of mischief and stuck his hand down Athrun's pants grinning widely as he heard a gasp from Athrun.

Athrun smiled at kira determined to get as close to him as he could Athrun wrapped his arms around Kira's waist. Kira smiling down at Athrun gently searching for the hidden button he could use to undo Athrun pants silently cursing the fact he couldn't find it.

"Looks like someone's desperate" Athrun replied to his actions grinning his emerald eyes reflected his inner voice telling him to use his desires just like his friend or soon to be lover was in the process of.

Kira whined "of course I am who wouldn't when I'm with you- Damn I can't find it" Kira cursed under his breath finally finding the button.

Athrun stopped his friend for a second " Kira are you sure that you want me? I mean look you could have any girl you want" All Athrun heard was a laugh at the end of his sentence he looked into his friends eyes "Why are you laughing?"

Kira smiled and replied to this with ease finally getting this off his chest " I know I could have any girl I want but the difference is I want you I realized it awhile ago I think I love you Athrun" Athrun's heart skipped a beat when he heard this.

Athrun smiled looking at Kira his Emrald eyes staring deep into Kira's lavender eyes "you know Kira I've loved you for a long while"


End file.
